guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Avalonia
The Western Paradise Avalonia is the western-most realm of Historica, and is one of the five main Guilds of Historica. Avalonia is the westernmost realm of mainland Historica. It is often referred to as the 'Sacred Paradise', due to its lush foliage and mystical origins. From the fertile rolling green fields and countryside around its capital, to the great lakes, hidden waterways, and mystical islands of its heartland, and all the way to the enchanted forest at its far western-most point, its beauty is one of a kind. Home to all kinds of life and treasures, it is a land full of myths and legends and the stronghold of the mighty Guild of the West. The Guild of Avalonia Avalonia's Guild is the youngest of the four great lands, having only been in power for a few years. From where they came, no-one knows. All that's known is that when Avalonia was at its darkest hour, a Guild led by men rode to its safety. Mounted on huge war horses and led by Artorious Rex, they thundered through the land and no enemy or evil could stand in their way. For seven years now, the new Avalonian guild has ruled. In that time they have given protection and stability back to the land, secured peace with the other realms and trade has flourished. A warrior race, they are never ones to back down from a fight and have no fear in battle, for in battle lies their true calling; in battle they are free, and as the joy of battle takes over them, their minds are focused towards one thing: the slaughter and destruction of their enemies. Riding into battle, the sound of charging horses echoes that of the beating wings of a mighty dragon. Hence they are known throughout the land as 'The Flight Of Dragons '. Guild of Avalonia on Eurobricks, Book III (Current) Historic Links: Guild of Avalonia on Eurobricks, Book II Guild of Avalonia on Eurobricks, Book I History Avalonia has always been a sacred place. From its very beginnings it was home to a powerful race of Druids who settled there. Attracted by its beauty and mystique they lived in harmony with the land for many centuries and used their skills to protect the land, which flourished under their rule. As time moved on, their numbers started to decline and the last few remaining took it upon themselves to create one final enchantment. They gave all their power and their lives in one final spell, a treasure, that if found, would bring peace and protection to the land for all eternity. They hid the treasure in their sacred shine, and with their final task now complete, they vanished into dust, although many of their shrines and temples can be seen throughout the land. Days turned to months, months turned to years and years turned to centuries. During that time the land became inhabited by all sorts of mysterious life and became a very dangerous place. One group who settled there were a tribe of Elves who made their home in the forest. The Elves were drawn to the land's sacred power and vowed to watch over the land until the day came when a suitable ruler could be found. One who's people could bring peace and prosperity back to the land. And so they waited... Artorious Rex was a young ruler, at only the tender age of 25. Yet he led and ruled with all the authority of someone twice his age. Trained to fight with the sword from the first day he was strong enough to wield a weapon, he soon became an expert swordsman. With any size sword he was a man to fear. An expert horseman, he learned the value of cavalry and how a well timed charge from a group of horsemen could break through any enemy's shield wall. He always fought side by side with his men at the front line of battle, as he believed a ruler who doesn't fight was a coward. "Never send your loyal subjects where you would not dare go yourself!" was a famous quote. His most trusted men made up the famed 'Flight Of Dragons', and they would ride into Hell with him if he asked them to, such was their respect and loyalty. Government But then, one day, the king of Avalonia, Artorious Rex, vanished. In his absence, High Lords were appointed: Lord Simon of Nalderic and Lord de Gothia of Benoic. The High Lords were unable to rule as effectively as Artorious, however, and it became evident that a new king was needed to sit on the Dragon Throne. By universal acclaim of the citizens of the land, High Lord de Gothia was elevated to the kingship as the second King of Avalonia and Lord of the Dragonflight. He currently rules in Albion, the capital. Geography Avalonia is made up of three regions. Though each region has a similar climate and feel, they are each very different, and have different cultures, histories, and people. The East Region: Countryside and Capital This is where Albion, Avalonia's capital, is located. It is an area full of lush green fields mighty stone castles, quaint villages and shimmering lakes. The area has very rich farmland which gains much trade between the other great Guilds. The area regularly supply farm produce to the other three corners of the world in exchange for oil and other resources. So you may often see a raised flag from another land when their emissary's come to barter goods. The area is primarily inhabited by the realm of men, but many other peaceful races have also made their homes and lives in this area, so it is not uncommon to see all walks of life in the busy Capital and its surrounding villages. The West Region: Enchanted Forests This whole area is engulfed by an ancient enchanted forest. According to legend, the forest sprung from the grave of a mighty Wizard. When the Wizard died, his followers plunged his staff upright into his grave, which then grew into a giant Oak and the rest of the forest grew up around it. No one has ever found the mythical Oak, but some claim its guarded by the Elves. The Forest can be a dangerous place for those who venture here without a guide, as its known to have a mind of its own and is constantly shifting and changing. It is home to the Elves who live deep in its heart. Not much is known about the Elves, but they are a proud race, and feared by all in battle. They are allied with the Guild but will only fight along side them if the cause is a just one and threatens the land. The forest is also home to many bands of Outlaws and other unknown groups who have taken shelter in its depths. The Middle Region: The Mystic Isles The Mystic Isles are the most sacred locations of Avalonia. It is here where the legendary ancient Druid shrine is supposed to reside, with the mystical treasure hidden within. Many have lost their lives in search for it, and most now believe its simply a myth. The Isles are always shrouded in a think mist, cast by an ancient Druids to keep the evils of the world at bay. In addition to fog, the Isles are surrounded by mazes of twisty waterways, lakes, marshes and tidal estuaries. It's not known exactly how many islands actually make up the Mystic Isles, and many locals say that you can never find the same island twice. The only way of travel through these waterways are with the aid of the Water Folk; dark figures who know the safe hidden routes across the Isles. Military Avalonia, unlike the other guilds, is based heavier on a feudal system, and doesn't have one single standing army. Instead, in times of war, each lord has a duty to provide troops to the Lord of Avalonia. However, Albion does have its own city guard, which has 1,500 troops, and there is single "Avalonian army", which consists of 1,000 soldiers, although they are used for border guards and toll collectors than a fighting force. Avalonian lords can field around 60,000 soldiers, a larger number than any of the other guilds. Locations *Albion - Capital city of Avalonia. *Arfelan - Village and Settlement. Antyria - Village and Settlement. *Azgareth - Village and Settlement.Basilita - Town and Settlement. *Benoic - Town and Settlement. *Greater-Burrium - Coastal Town and Settlement. * Brickdocton - Island Village and Settlement. * Circardia - Town and Settlement. * Darwynia - Village and Settlement. * Durnovaria - Avalonian Village. * Fuchal - Town and Settlement located at the far south east of the Countryside. * Glevum - Town and Settlement. * Greenmoss - Orc Village and Settlement. * Hemresa - Watchtowers and settlements. * Hybrasil - Elven City and Settlement. * Kydenon - Town and Settlement. * Panik - Village and Settlement * Mesodraconem - Town and Settlement. * Woodward - Town and Settlement.Tigeria - Town and Settlement. * Ynys Wydryn - Sacred Druid Watchtower of Avalonia. * Zamorah - The Mountain city in Avalonia Numbers refer to a location on the Map of Avalonia. Category:Guilds of Historica Category:Avalonia Category:Geography Category:Guilds